Bunny Princess
by Count Grishnackh
Summary: She was the strong and dignified commander of the entire Hyrulean army who lead them all to victory against the forces of darkness. She was the pure and benevolent princess of the Kingdom of Hyrule whose reign garnered peace and prosperity. And she was also the woman standing right in front of him wearing a sexy bunny outfit...


**Welp, I'm back with another lemon and hopefully I can finish this one soon enough. "Inspiration" was taken from Fire Emblem Heroes's Spring Banner along with the bunny hood itself. I mean seriously Zelda's hyrule warriors outfit coupled with the bunny hood literally makes it look like she wearing a sexy bunny suit. If only there was was a way to remove armor.**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter. I'll get the next one soon enough!**

 **WARNING: Contains Graphic Sexual Content. Also Nintendo owns Legend Of Zelda not me.**

* * *

"Zelda, What are you wearing?..." Link asked with astonishment in his voice and a reddish blush covering his cheeks.

The hero of hyrule and a high ranking general of his country's army had been abruptly summoned by his Princess. Only to be see his Zelda adored in rather skimpy clothing. She wore a tight strapless corset that was black with floral patter, contrasting with her fair skin and pushing up her breasts, offering a good view of her cleavage. Along with it she wore a matching colored thong that exposed her plump buttocks and long slender legs.

Other than all that she was also wearing the bunny hood only blackened in color. It replaced her golden tiara, but her long blonde hair was still tied up in it's signature . How fitting considering that it was still spring and what she obviously wanted to do...

The Princess smirked sweetly and giggled, clearly amused by his reaction.

"What's wrong Link, don't you like this?" She said, walking slowly and seductively towards him. Right now he was right in-front of the giant double doors that led to her room and she was standing near her bed, which had received some drastic modification for this night's events. Which he seemed to have not as most of attention was on her. "I mean this isn't the first time, you've seen me without my armor..."

The green clad hero hastily, shook his head despite the rather embarrassed look on his face. All of this came as a complete shock to him, sure the two of them have a relationship for months now, after the war against Cia and Gannondorf was truly over. While they had bonded during the conflict and more so afterwards, he never truly expected the princess of hyrule to do any of this!

But before he could done fully processioning what was happening, Zelda had already closed the distance between them and stood one foot or less away from him. His eyes were immediately drawn to her bosom, as if out of some instinct. He just couldn't resist! How could any man resist!

The sight of her magnificently breasts was too much for him, luckily for him she didn't mind at all. If anything the buxom smiled and whispered to him in a low, sensual voice. "Do you like what you see, my love?"

Her response was Link hastily shaking his head, mostly because he lost the ability to speak for now. Once more she was amused by his meekness as she let out another melodious giggle, before continuing. "Well then do you want to touch them?"

With that she crossed her arms above her waist to push her breasts upward, emphasizing her point. Link swore that he could almost see her nipples popping out. This time he wasn't really all that surprised, just astounded by the what he considered the surealness of it all. But that didn't mean he did not want to, on the contrary he would be more than delight to do so. Thus with a silent prayer to his goddess Farore, the hero finally gathered the courage to speak firmly. "Yes, Yes I would..."

She seemed to be pleased by his answer and that fact that he getting more comfortable. So she reached out and grasped his wrist, pulling his hand closer and placing it upon her clothed breasts. "Go on then, have fun." She said with a flirtatious wink.

He nodded lightly this time and complied, cupping her bust firmly before squeezing it gently eliciting a moan of encouragement from his princess. He was truly amazed by how soft and malleable her bosom was, despite being restrained by her tight corset. It also felt oddly satisfying to touch and she seemed to be like it very much. that was more than enough reason for him to continue...

Smoothly and deliberately he fondle her bountiful boob, feeling her nipple hardening from his touch as his fingers stroked it. She made her steadily growing known to him through quiet sighs and gasps as she leaned her head backwards. His sweet ministration conjured sensations previously unknown, before this day she was the pure and young princess of hyrule. After he was done with her, she would be a woman his woman.

Link felt as if he was burning up inside, blood flowing hot red down to his lower regions and there was a noticeable bulge in his trousers, hidden by his tunic. The urge only increased and intensified even more when he saw her voluptuous body arch against him. His free moved to grasp her hip while the other was still busy kneading her breasts. He brought her closer to him and leaned down towards her exposed neck.

In response the princess closed her eyes and moaned sensually as he peppered soft kisses on the her throat. She was happy to see that was getting caught up in the passion of all these, his precious anxiety replaced by desire. She indulged in all the feeling him squeezing and caressing her bosom, the fire that coursed through her very being kindled by his touch.

The princess rubbed her thighs in an attempt to relieve some of the hotness that pooled between her legs. Her knees began to quiver from the pleasurable sensations, drowning in his arms as he kept on fondling her tits. His lips leaving pecks and nips down her neck as his hand reached behind to squeeze her fine ass making her moan out in ecstasy.

"Mmm You're certainly enjoying this..." She said with her breathing slightly labored, baking in everything he was doing to her.

In response he suddenly stopped his kisses and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "You're the one who's really enjoying these scandalous acts, my Princess. What would the nobility say if they find out about this? what would your Guardian say?"

"Do think I care what those pompous, deluded fools have to say about?" She replied firmly, her arms shifting to envelope themselves around her hero, into an embrace. "As for Impa, well she actually helped me out a little with the preparation of tonight's events."

"Well then.." His which all this time was kneading her breasts, moved up to caress her cheek. "What do you have in store for me."

She said nothing at first, only moving away from their embrace and grasping his hand which was at her backside. She turned around and looked back smiling at her hero. "Why don't you come with me and find out."

With that she led the hero towards the bed. Who still felt a bit nervous, but very very excited.


End file.
